godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzhell List of Notable Players
List of Notable Godzhell players who did not make the Godzhell Wall of Fame but still keep/kept the rare-collecting tradition alive and well! Dj German (An old player Who Had a few good items, White sq, Older generation, quit) Jjlcoolj (AKA Jjlcoolj2000) (Wall of Infamy, known for owning one of the most unsuccesful clans in Godzhell also a huge "Troll" in Godzhell History,) Dj Bros (Brought back the black platebody and is well known around Godzhell) Admin Bort (Wall of Famer; Known for helping "Lvl 3 bunny" keeping rares alive,and saving some extincts himself. Also known as Banquetmeal, Banquetmeals, romennoodle), quit) Lvl 3 bunny(A.K.A '1') (Wall of Famer; Great well known player, known for helping rares stay alive and holding some extincts. Also know as The Obvious and 1.) Diddy.Pk2(Diddy was an older player who has returned to Godzhell for a short time and may continue playing.) Swoc(A.K.A 'Dbs36') (Swoc is known around godzhell for helping bring back the black plate with dj bros and has become one of the richest players in godzhell. Also holds and shares an Admin account named 'Ollie99443' along with Twistndshout and is a Wall of Famer.) The Sinned ( Also known as 'Megaupload' & 'Whakapumau'. Old Player, Notorious Master of Deception. ) The Goldfish ( Old player, Mod account was hacked by Adamtheowner and was later sold to a random, has not been seen since. ) Im Chris (Wall of Famer; Original TRC Member, GodzHell wiki Admin, quit) Twistndshout''' (Wall of Famer, an old 10 player his partner is Bunny 5 together they collected many rares. Holds a mod account called 'Playback' and an admin account named 'Ollie99443'; Godzhell Wiki admin.) Bunny 5 (old 08 player His partner was Twistndshout, together they colleced many rares.) Mister Krabs (Helpfull Person with alot of Experience, wise, A player from the 07 days) Takenotes (an old player, quite helpful and has a lot of nice teles) The Pacific (Wall of Famer; Player mod of Godzhell. Very mature and helpful. Owner of many extincts. GodzHell wiki Admin.) Rawwrz (Wall of Famer; Rawwrz was the greatest rare collecter that ever played. He quit due to school.) Broster (Wall of Famer; Player mod of Godzhell. Also known as; Bozy,and Sox, Hacked) Danster (Wall of Famer; Origianl TRC Member, very good friend and rares collector.) Mikester (Origianl TRC Member, Original holder of Dragon Defender.) I Use Rune ( Player Mod, Original TRC Member, Founder of the Wooden Shield, quit) Admin slash( Edgehammer, Original TRC Member, quit ) Holy Power (Has played for a long time, And is known to those who played in the old times, Older generation, quit) Adamtheowner (Has had many extincts and has had a massive impact on Godzhell, Original TRC Member, quit) ''Nika -'' (A player with a bunch over 200 unique tele spots,some rares,good amount of accounts,friends with all,) x100 (An old player that is very kind / helpful and is friends with all. A.K.A Seqoyah.) Patriot1000 (A player known for being kind and have a good amount of rares.) Conjunction (A player with many items and a odd but funny personality, is also known as Contraction or Gre Con) Its Meek (Old Player, Owns a Few Unique Items, Known as Mitch and Unique. Sethg (Newer generation, Still the richest in-game, '''Leaked alot of Items (Quit) Charlie (An semi-old player, held a few good rares, widely known player, not the most trustworthy play though. (Quit) Lordfire (Good collector, owns sevral good items, good friends with demon, used to be close with ibos, charlie, bagel, friends with most people mabey everyone still now.) Demon (Owner of many good rares, close friends with lordfire, used to be with others aswell e.g dromen, charlie, ibos, ect, big scammer, even scams friends, do not trust.) Small war (Godzhell admin, owned by mitch, very good friend with everyone and very helpfull.) Ibos (Skiller, owner of some good rares, one of the original owners of black plate, used to be good friends with everyone, did some mistakes and broke relationships. (Quit) My bank 1 (Very good friends with nika and mitch, holds some good items) Dieinghell (Old player from late 08, has some unique rares, returned to godzhell.) Arean (Owner of many good rares, very helpfull sometimes to some people, sometimes annoying, friends with many players and a good guy.)